1. Field Of The Invention: PA1 2. Prior Art: PA1 to be easily and stably positioned around a corner of a computer monitor; PA1 to be easily and stably positioned on top of a computer monitor; and PA1 to be positionable on top of furniture.
This invention relates generally to picture frames.
A typical desktop picture frame includes a leg on the back for propping up the frame. Some frames are provided as a pair connected by a vertical hinge between their adjacent vertical sides, so that when they are angled relative to each other, they can stand up without a leg. Other frames are made by bending a single sheet of acrylic into an "L" shape so as to provide an integral stand. However, no prior art picture frame can be conveniently attached to a corner of a computer monitor, and can also be attached to a top or side thereof.